


叫最明白的床

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: 沙雕短文





	叫最明白的床

朱一龙在朋友圈内公开和白宇的恋情时，诸如陈伟栋彭冠英等人陆续表示“果然是这样”“你果然还是搞基了”“我就知道”。搞得他开始自我怀疑，难道自己一直以来表现得都很基吗？  
直到伟栋沉痛地告诉他一个真相：不是太基，而是太直，老派铁直的那种直。简单来说就是不解风情，很难想象有哪个女孩儿受得了，随便谈谈恋爱可能还好，一起过日子怕是要疯。他们甚至一度认为朱一龙这是注孤生的节奏，怪可怜的，没有哪个女的肯要他。  
而现在，就像是滞销品终于被不明真相的冤大头买走了，连带着伟栋看白家小子的眼光都带上了些许崇敬。  
这一说法引起了朱一龙的深刻反思。念书那会儿他也是交过女友的，确实次次都是以他莫名其妙被蹬结尾，他对此也很困惑。  
又一次被女方提出分手时他决心要问个清楚，你们一个个嘴上都说着“你人很不错但是……”，既然人不错，为啥又非分手不可？最终被他逼得没辙的女孩儿难以启齿地说道：“你……这么说吧，我俩尺寸不合适，每次我都很痛……”  
朱一龙选择默默地闭上了嘴，其实每次他都收着没有特别尽兴，但是这种事还是不要对人姑娘家说了。  
自那之后他有点意识到问题所在，姑娘大都是心口不一的，很多事情她们嘴上说“好”，实际上表达的是却完全相反的意思，简直太匪夷所思了。  
还好他家小白总是跟他推心置腹有一说一。  
……才怪咧！如果白宇听到这话，一定会狠狠地翻个白眼给他。  
性格原因，好脾气的白宇说话通常比较婉转，然后他发现了一个致命问题——和朱一龙说话是不能太婉转的，最好有话直说，否则他根本get不到。所谓推心置腹有一说一，统统都是形势所迫啊。  
综合来讲，朱一龙是个很棒的男友，长得好看，性格温柔，器大活好。尤其最后一条，两者几乎是不太可能兼而有之的，天赋傲人的，往往就懒得钻研进步，每回办事就随便瞎怼一通，也不管对方什么感受，自己爽过就完事了。  
然而朱一龙此人，天生自带一股子轴劲儿。譬如他演戏，明明是烂俗到不行的剧本，也非得把烂木头雕出花来，硬要捋出一个通顺的逻辑，好像不这样就过不了自己心里头那关似的。  
对待性爱也是一样。自从了解到自身的缺陷（如果大也算是一种缺陷的话），朱一龙就格外注意在做爱时询问伴侣的感受。鉴于自从那场尴尬的对话之后，他维持了很长一段时间的空窗期，直到有了白宇。也就是说，白宇是他第一个性爱技术实践研究搭档，地位卓然。  
虽然他们之间的第一次，朱一龙就把这些通通忘到了不知哪里，因为白宇实在是太特么的棒了。老实讲这是他第一次在性爱中爽到，因为在这之前他甚至从没有完全插入过。用最俗套的说法，在白宇之前，他是残缺的，白宇让他完整。  
多小的概率才能拥有这样身心契合的伴侣，这也进一步坚定了朱一龙的决心：白宇让他爽上云霄飞车，他就送白宇上珠穆朗玛！以往血与泪的教训给他启示，凡事多沟通，多体察伴侣的需要。他铭记于心，时刻记着要回馈给白宇最棒的性爱体验。  
从另一个角度来看同一件事，可能就完全是另外一回事。从白宇的角度，朱一龙真的是太……他没法形容。

“怎么样？舒不舒服？”朱一龙在他身上努力耕耘的同时，也没忘记及时沟通。  
只是这沟通似乎有点太及时了。  
白宇试图用嗯嗯啊啊的无意义叫床来蒙混过关。其实也不是故意的，他只是太爽了，只想全身心享受性爱，为什么还要费脑子去想怎么花式夸。  
“宝宝？告诉我，舒不舒服？”朱一龙用舌尖一下一下弹着他的奶头，看他光红着脸不说话，又整颗含进嘴里开始嘬，“这样呢？喜欢我舔，还是用吸的？”  
白宇根本不知道他在问什么，毕竟他已经爽飞了，神智遨游在外太空。“爽，爽呀……”他只能凭借着本能回答。  
“我也好爽……”朱一龙不知道脑子里想到什么，羞涩地抿嘴一笑，“你里面好热，夹得好紧。”  
一瞬间白宇臊得慌，想求求他别说了，可朱一龙从来就不是个轻言放弃的人，他想要答案，今天就一定要有一个答案。  
“喜欢我这样操你吗？喜欢我舔你吗？”不知道为什么，一向讷于言的人在床上倒是骚话连篇。  
白宇害羞得想要缩成一团，但是做不到。因为他整个人正像张兽皮毯子那样被摊开了钉在床上，固定点就是朱一龙那根巨大的阴茎。  
其实最开始看到这根的尺寸白宇是拒绝的，而现在他只想说一句“真特么香”。简直了，谁用谁知道。开过法拉利，谁还要自行车啊！  
“不要……”白宇下意识脱口而出。本来这种话在床上属于语气助词，随便听听也就得了，差不多和昆曲里的“咿咿呀”或者说唱里的“药药切克闹”是一个地位，一般人都不会当真的。  
可偏偏朱一龙就不是个一般人——“不要什么？”  
这种时候还能踩急刹车的，都是真的猛士，敢于直面ED的威胁。  
过热的刹车片在屁股里杵着没再动，白宇感觉自己的身体就像是一锅快要到沸点的水，就在紧要关头把他整个从炉灶上端走了。  
……真的好想骂人哦。  
“操！不要停！”一个吻给白宇吻出了生吞活剥的气势。朱一龙接到指示，手刹脚刹什么刹通通松掉，一脚油门到底，速度是300迈，心情是真尼玛的嗨。  
朱一龙的脑回路不可思议，床上功夫同样不可思议，他那根阴茎仿佛就长在了白宇的g点上，无论怎么操作都能让对方爽翻。  
白宇被他操得手脚无力，神智亦不能算清醒，显然已经到了射精前的临界状态，只能半张着嘴发出带着鼻音的哼叫。这种黏黏糊糊的叫床声很大程度上激发了朱一龙的性欲，让他更加难以自控地挺着腰胯往里操。  
抓住仅存的最后一丝理智，朱一龙还惦记着沟通那回事，抹了把汗，喘着粗气问白宇：“这里好不好？心心*，告诉我。”边问，边去蹭他前列腺的位置。  
白宇快被他搞死，怕他又来一次急刹，连忙胡乱随口叫道：“慢、慢点……好棒……快……”  
“到底快还是慢？”  
……  
龙哥真是条汉子，不愧是龙的传人。如果不是正在挨操，白宇一定要起立为他鼓掌。  
“快点！用力操我！哥哥好大！好硬！我好舒服啊！”白宇全方位立体式无死角地演绎了一遍什么是av女优式花腔叫床，这一通叫完他索性也放开了，开始不停地夸他哥有多大，多硬，多会操。  
“好满好涨……龙哥把我塞得满满的……”  
“啊啊啊太深了！要坏了要死了……”  
一旦白宇开始逼逼个没完，朱一龙就没有插话的机会了。于是他只好红着耳朵，埋头插花了。

事后白宇点起一根烟抽着，脸色凝重地对朱一龙说：“我得跟你谈谈。”  
朱一龙还沉浸在爽爆的性爱体验中，一秒从天堂掉到地狱。“是我让你哪里不舒服了吗？告诉我，宝宝……”  
他像一条被遗弃的大狗，泫然欲泣的狗狗眼望着白宇，白宇怎么舍得说出真相打击他哥的男性自尊呢，毕竟终身性福是他自己的。  
“你能不能不要每次都这么棒？万一我性爱成瘾怎么办？”  
……  
每个人都应该为白宇的机智鼓掌，但是朱一龙已经先一步把他摁倒在床垫里准备开始第二轮的为爱鼓掌了。  
这回白宇又会叫出什么惊世骇俗的句子呢？  
自动自觉分开腿的白宇以为自己终于顿悟了爱情的真谛，爱一个人，就为他叫最明白的床。

*白菜心，简称心心，我私设龙哥对北北的爱称，嘻嘻


End file.
